Guide:Sanctum Cay Run
Sanctum Cay is one of a few missions which technically requires no fighting whatsoever, and also has fairly weak enemies. However, a regular team will need to withstand waves of enemies at the end and often has trouble surviving until Vizier Khilbron can raise the escape boat. Thus, runners for Sanctum Cay are somewhat in demand. Any build that has a maintainable running skill and a strong tanking setup can easily run this mission. The Route Grab the Scepter of Orr from Evennia. Follow the red path shown. #Be wary of the Hellhounds here, as they can body-block you if you aren't careful. #Here there be Bone Dragons. Be careful if casting a spell here. The swamp water inflicts poison, but shouldn't be too threatening. #Hand off the scepter to the Vizier. Run to point 4. #This is where you tank. Keep aggro off the Vizier while he summons. If you aren't using spell prevention (Shadow Form or Obsidian Flesh), you will need to dodge out of the Searing Heats used by the White Mantle Savants to avoid burning. #Run onto the ship when it is summoned. The mesmer boss may sometimes spawn at the end, making tanking more difficult but usually not impossible. Be wary of Shatter Enchantment (cover your vital enchantments) and Shame (avoid casting under this). Builds by Profession Here are some suggested skill bars for running the mission. If you don't have a skill in the build, chances are it can be replaced by other skills, or even just be dropped entirely in some cases. Equipment isn't listed for each to save space, but you should generally have max armor, high health, enough energy to recast skills comfortably, and an enchant-lengthening mod on your weapon. Assassin A Permanent Shadow Form assassin can complete this run. You will need to drop the Scepter of Orr when recasting Shadow Form so your enchantment mod takes effect. Alternatively, just use Dwarven Stability with Dark Escape, using self-healing when needed (the mobs aren't high level). You only absolutely need SF to tank at the end. *Remember, using any shadow steps will cause you to drop the scepter. *Watch out for Choking Gas, used by the Bone Dragons at point 2, which can interrupt through SF if trying to recast. *It is also a good idea to bring either alcohol, to give anti-knockdown with Dwarven Stability, or "I Am Unstoppable!" for the Hill Giants at the end. Dervish prof=Dervish/Monk EarthPrayers=10+1+3 Mysticism=10+1 ProtectionPrayers=11Cloakof Thornsof Sanctity HandsRegenerationAuraof BalthazarSpirit/build *Use AoB maintained with Eternal Aura to run. *Tank at the end by maintaining all skills. Elementalist prof=eleme/monk earthm=12+1+3 airmagic=8+1 energystorage=7+1 healing=8Djinn's Hasteof ConcentrationAuraof SwiftnessFleshBreezeSpiritOptional/build Mesmer Build Needed Monk prof=Mo/D HealingPrayers=6+1+1 DivineFavor=11+1 WindPrayers=10 EarthPrayers=8AuraSpiritRegenerationTouchHandsHasteTouchIntervention/build Paragon Build Needed Ranger prof=R/E Expertise=12+1+1 EarthMagic=11 Wilderness=6+2StabilityEscapeUnguentStrikerof EarthBlockChaserOptional/build *Maintain Dwarven Stability and Escape for running. Use Troll Unguent and Stone Striker if needed. *Tank by maintaining everything except Storm Chaser (Escape is better for the most part). Kite out of Searing Heat to avoid burning. *Switch from Escape to Storm Chaser if your energy drops too low. Go back to Escape once your energy is full. Ritualist Build Needed Warrior prof=Warrior/monk Strength=12+1+2 Healing=12 Tactics=3+1SprintChargeBreezeDefenseSignetHandsof StaminaSpirit/build *Run with Sprint->Enraging Charge. *Tank by maintaining your other skills as best as you are able to.